pretty girl's sweet revenge
by haNAMI-chan101
Summary: because of rejection and heartbreak, lucy,levy,wendy, and juvia left the guild to train but found a dragon and become the dragon princesses. now they return to the guild fresh and strong. as the story goes on, they somehow manage to outdo their rival guild sabertooth in GMG. but their luck are starting to turn, when the prophecy of light and darkness revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty girl's sweet revenge**_

I don't own fairy tail and this is my first ever fanfic.

So please read

_**Chapter 1: our dreadful goodbye**_

_Dear mama, _

_ Today was very unusual mama. Today levy-chan, juvia, Wendy and me have a girl talk. I feel very weird talking about boy problems but it was worth it. Juvia now knows whom I like, she even invite to her dorm to have a chat with levy and Wendy and I gladly accepted it. Speaking of Wendy, I really didn't know that Wendy likes someone in the guild. She was still young and innocent when it comes to love. Well we right now we were planning on confessing our feelings tomorrow. Mama wish me good luck. Mama I want you to know that I missed really missed you same goes to papa and Michelle. Well bye now mama, I'm going to bed. I love you. Hugs and kisses._

_ Your loving daughter,_

_ Lucy heartifilla_

Lucy let out a sigh, putting the letter to a box. The Idea of confessing was quite embarrassing for her because she knew that this certain boy is oblivious, dense and a complete idiot. Just thinking about him makes her blush. She yawned and went to bed after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at the guild ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's POV

Today is the day I will tell him my feelings. Right now, I am heading to my favorite guild fairy tail. The guild I idolize when I was still young. A guild where all strong wizard stays. I'm still far from the guild but I already hear the noise there. I sighed and walked faster as I open the door I was greeted by three girls.

"Good morning Levy-chan, Juvia, Wendy" I greeted them. "Good morning lu-chan, I thought you won't come" Levy-chan greeted me. "Hello Lucy" juvia said as she hugs Lucy. "Lucy-san are you ready?" Wendy said as she broke the hug. "I don't have a choice, it's now or never," I told them.

We were chatting and laughing waiting for the brawl to stop, luckily it was stopped, by none other than Titania her self. "This is our chance" levy said as she went directly to Gajeel. " Well I can't help it. It's now or never" I stood up and went toward Natsu, Juvia and Wendy followed next. "Natsu can I talk to you in private?" I asked Natsu nervously, he only nod and follow me.

"What do you wand to talk about Luce?" Natsu asked breaking the ice.

" I…. I ... want to t-tell y-you" I stuttered.

"Tell me what?"

" I want to tell you that iloveyouverymuch"

"What I don't get it"

" I said that I love you," I yelled at him.

I looked down not wanting to see his face. After a while a heard him laughing, I looked at him he was stopping his laughs alas he can't take I anymore. He laughs while rolling into the ground. 'Does he think I'm joking' I thought to my self while watching him laugh his ass out. " Don't joke like that Lucy." He said as he stopped laughing while fixing his self. " I'm not joking, it's the truth." I said seriously. " Sorry but I don't like you" he said straight forward without any emotions. " W-why? I-I t-thought y-you l-like me? " I chocked resisting the urge to cry. " why would I like you? I mean I don't like people who are weak, ugly and useless. And I like people who are strong and pretty." He said looking at me straight in the eyes, I can tell his serious. " So you mean that I'm weak and useless in battles?" I asked while tears started running down my face." yes, look at yourself who would be stupid enough to date you, I mean you ugly and weak. Why would I date someone like you." He said as he walked away laughing.

'So I am ugly, weak and useless' I thought to my self as I walked back to my apartment crying. 'Ugly, weak, useless' that words keep on repeating in my head. 'I bet levy and the others have their happy endings' I thought to my self as tears run down to my eyes then I heard a knock on my door. " Who is it?" I asked as I fix my hair and wash my face after it I went to open the door. "Levy-chan, Wendy, juvia. What are you doing here at this hour? …. And – why are you crying?" I gasped as I saw their red eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confrontations~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red eyes meet red. We were clearly crying for the whole time, I mean who wouldn't cry if someone tells you ugly, pathetic, creepy, bitch. I heard what happened during the confessions, it's clear that they don't like us. We all feel rejected and embarrassed. "Juvia thought that Gray-sama the prince juvia has been waiting for," Juvia said while crying. " What are we gonna do now?" Asked Wendy. "What do you mean Wendy-chan" Asked levy wiping her tears. " I mean if we stay at the guild, it will only break our hearts more, seeing them happy while were here crying our hearts out." Wendy said still wiping her dried tears.

" You're right Wendy, I guess we should leave the guild for awhile, I want to train to be stronger and prove them that we are strong and not a damsel in distress." I said as she stood up with a determine look in her eyes. " I think your right lu-chan, I think we should really leave the guild. I mean we should really train so that we will beat the crap out of _**them" **_ Levy said as she emphasize the word 'them'. "juvia agrees and when that time comes Juvia will be held a party for us to celebrate" Juvia said while standing drying her dried tears. " I think we should beat them during the games" Wendy suggested while standing.

"I guess your right, if we beat them in the games it means everybody will saw us, Am I right?" levy smirked." well we should start packing first and go directly to master's office" I said as walked towards my closet and drawers. " we better start packing to" levy-chan said as she walked towards the door with wendy and juvia following. "goodbye lu-chan see you tomorrow morning". They waved goodbye and started heading out to their dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ morning at the guild masters P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was reading some paper when I heard a knock from my door. I said come in and their I saw my four gorgeous child. " master, we want to quit the guild for a while" lucy said I can see sadness in her eyes. "but why my child? I thought you like it in here?" I asked not wanting to lose some of my children. " master we want train to be stronger." Wendy said covering her face. " why do you want to get strong? I mean you four are already strong enough to fight any member of a dark guild." I said as tears falling from my eyes. " master, we already have made a decision. Master I know it's hard , it's also difficult for us to leave this guild, this family. You already know that we love this guild so much. But don't worry we will return here, we will just train our magic more" lucy reassured me. " I guess I don't have a choice then." I said as I walked towards them and place my hands on their guild marks. " I hoped you guys will return here. By the way will you come back?" I asked hoping for an answer. " I don't know master. But I think it will take 4 to 5 years." Lucy said. "Be safe in your journey and don't forget to send me a letter." I said while I smiled my sincere smile. " okay master we will miss you, see you soon " they said and after that they left….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~train station juvia's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" aahm. Lucy? Where are we going?" I asked.

" I'm going to my mother's training grounds. It's near our mansion." Lucy said

we stay silent for awhile. And when the train start moving we bid our goodbye to fairy tail and magnolia…


	2. Chapter 2: training

A friendly reminder (by the way, Wendy and Romeo's age is 17 Lucy and the others are 18.) I don't own fairy tail.

_**Chapter 2: training**_

Lucy P.O.V

The whole train ride was silent, no one dare to speak or move. We just enjoyed the peaceful and calm serenity. After 3 long hours of train ride we finally arrive at our destination.

"Welcome to the heartifilla estate" I said calmly as I showed them around.

"Wow Lu-chan, you really look like a your living in a castle" Levy said while eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Lucy, juvia wants to know if you're okay with this?" juvia asked.

"What do you mean juvia?" I asked.

"Juvia means that is it okay to enter here." Juvia said.

"Its okay juvia, there's nothing to worry about" I reassured her.

"What are we going next?" Wendy asked.

"Were going to the forest near here," I said as we continue walking

We walked for hours and finally we arrived at the forest. The forest of wonder, this is where my mother used to train when I was still a child. I smile remembering those times. "Okay, shall we go?" I asked. "Sure" they said in unison. "Lucy is there any Lake here? " juvia asked. " Now that you mention it I was beginning to wonder to. " levy said as we walked deep into the forest. "I don't think there's a lake here, but I know that there is a falls near by, do you want to go there?" I said. " Sure, that would be relaxing" Wendy said. " Okay then, follow me," I said then I walked toward the direction of the falls.

After some time we arrived at the falls it was almost nightfall but you can clearly see the magnificent features of the falls. The falls was really clean and the water is crystal clear under the moon's light that makes it more elegant. We stare I awe in this beautiful moment I can hear them gasping at the sight in front of them.' wow, amazing and beautiful is all I heard from them'

"Lu-chan this is amazing" levy said while staring at the place.

"So beautiful" Wendy said. I smiled at there reaction.

"How come juvia don't know a beautiful place like this exist" juvia said as she stared at it in awe.

"Well, we should camp here for the night" I said as I summoned Virgo for some tent.

" Feel free to swim," I told them as I undress my self and head towards the falls. Levy, Juvia and Wendy followed after awhile, we were having a great time, we have been splashing each other and after it we got up to change. We eat in silence listening to the sounds, the nature made. After done eating we set the camp and after that we went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip morning normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quick, they were still in sleeping but were disturb by a deep growl. They quickly got up. " Did you hear that?" Wendy said. " What is it? Is it a monster? Or a demon? Or a wild animal searching for food?" Lucy panic. " You sure have wild imagination lu-chan" levy and the others sweat dropped from the blonde's sudden outburst. "Don't mind her we should check it out," Juvia said as she stands up. They head out of the tent and were in their fighting stance. As they turn around they saw a large, four-legged dragon, it has a sky blue body witch was covered by scales. They stared at it with awe. " Hello there, little ones "the dragon greeted them. " my name is Aqua, a water dragon. Are four maybe Lucy heartifilla, Wendy Marvell, juvia Lockser, and levy McGarden?" the dragon named aqua asked. " Y-yes, w-we a-are. W-what d-do n-need?" Lucy stuttered. "Don't be afraid little ones, I'm just here to give you an important message." Aqua said calmly.

" Okay, what do you want to talk about" levy said as she keeps on looking at the dragon. " We dragons were ones lived here because of our queen but one day our queen died. And the queen I talked about is your mother Lucy, layla heartifilla." Aqua explained. "M-my mother!" Lucy exclaimed she was surprise. She didn't know her mother was a queen. " Yes your mother, since your mother died you will soon take over her throne. But this time you won't be the only one leading it. The four of you will be the one leading the dragon realm. But before you reign from the throne the for of you will be trained to be the dragon princesses with an enormous magical power." Aqua told us. " But we are weak, how can we become the dragon princess if we're weak." Juvia exclaimed. " To become a dragon princess you don't have to be powerful to be one. You're powerful in heart and in mind, you fought along with your friends and family" Aqua scolded juvia. " Now, do you want to be a dragon slayer and protect the safety of the dragons? I don't want a NO for an answer." Aqua said.

They looked at each other waiting for an answer, after awhile of deciding they sighed." we will accept our responsibility as the new princess of the dragon realm." They said in unison, they were really determined. They want to be stronger to protect their love ones and to protect the dragon world. " Okay you will be learning different kinds of slaying magic so you better prepare because it will take years to master it all" Aqua warned as she motioned as to climb on top of her. " Where are we going? Wendy asked. " We' re going to the dragon realm. The dragons will teach you dragon slaying magic." Aqua said as she flew up high with levy, Lucy, juvia and Wendy at her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another time skip 5 years later ~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy P.O.V

It's been 5 years since we start our training. We were trained by dragons, fairies, mermaids, wolfs, phoenix's and god slaying magic. We are called as the ultimate dragon princesses. Levy was the princess of the ancient scriptures she has the keys of the Ancient heroes, Wendy is the Princess of windy sky, she has the keys of the gods and goddesses, Juvia is the princess of the icy waters and has the keys of the Chinese zodiacs, and I, Lucy heartifilla, am the ruler of the starry heavens and I have the keys of the constellations. Right now was preparing to live the realm and head back to fairy tail since were done training. Speaking of fairy tail, I wonder how they are now….


	3. Chapter 3 : golden hearts

(I don't own fairy tail) I hope you like it

Chapter 3: idyllic hearts

"We're finally here, huh?" a girl with a long beautiful waist length blonde hair said.

"How long has it been since we left?" A girl with a long messy blue hair, Asked.

"I think that the guild hasn't change for the past five years. They are still loud and noisy; I can even hear them here. But despite being strong, the guild is still in second place, thought." A girl with a long oceanic blue waist length hair said.

"I wonder what they are doing for the past years. I want to see Mira-san first." A girl with a long dark blue hair said.

To the past years Mirajane was the only one who knows the reason of Lucy and the others departure. She really despises the boys who broke the hearts of the petite ladies. As being Mira, she asked the girls (via letters) to form a team with her when they got back from their intense training. The girls can't say no to the demon herself, right. As years got by, the guild was wondering and asking for the girls locations except for the boys who broke their heart, but Mira and Master Makarov wouldn't tell them every single detail for they know that they will look for them.

A year passed and the guild stopped looking for them, they think that the girls died or went to an unknown place to settle there. What they didn't know is that the girls, they were looking for was, in the kingdom of dragons training different kinds of slaying magic. Fortunately for the girls, they easily adapt and learned every element the dragons and the others taught them.

Aside from the magic training, they were also taught about the history and the nature of being a dragon slayer. They warned them about the seasons, the instinct, and other things dragon slayers should know. Everyday they wake up, take a bath, eat, brush teeth, train, rest, eat, and take a bath, brush teeth, and sleep. This routine continued for the past 5 years, and now that there back from their intensely hard dangerous training. You can say that they're weak as they look, but looks can be decisive, you know. They grew from sweet, innocent, petite, cute, kind-hearted girls into well mannered, beautiful like a goddess, their beauty would rival Ezra, Mira, and Jenny combined, merciless, dangerous maidens. Their loving attitude has changed greatly into a one hell dangerous ones. Their magic has even increase deeply, they have a second origin 5 years ago but looking at them now they have almost 10 origin of magic powers within them. With their strength they can even beat Gildarts or even a respected wizard saint, with just one punch and send him/her flying to nowhere.

(Now back to the topic)

They have already send Mira a letter of their arrival. Right now their standing outside the fairy tail waiting for the members to go home. After some time, almost all the members are gone they either go home and rest or they went to take a job. The guild was now member less everyone had gone off already and this is the time for the girls to enter their once loving guild. As they enter, a tight embrace of a certain white haired mage greeted them.

" Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy. I missed you so much. How are your trainings? Don't you dare run away without telling me or else I will hunt the four of you forever." The crying white haired mage scolded them.

" We did inform you mira" Lucy corrected Mirajane.

"Yeah, you informed me via letters and not in person" Mira pouted and the girls just sweat dropped from her behavior.

" Well, we're here already so don't get mad okay" Levy said as she hug the white mage and didn't notice that the Master was looking at them with happiness shown in his eyes.

"Welcome backs my children. How did your training go?" asked the old man.

"Our training was rough and hard but was worth it" Juvia said she walked toward the old man giving him a hug.

" Now that your back, where do you want me to place your insignia?" master asked with a teary eye. For the master this is one of the happiest day he have, losing a member of his family made him depressed and lonely. Not in his life knew that it was hurting. But now he doesn't have to worry since they have returned safe and sound.

"I want it on my upper right thigh, Purple please" Wendy said sweetly as Mira stamped her left waist

" I want it on my upper right thigh also, purple please." Levy said waiting for mira to stomp her.

" I want it on my upper right thigh this time, purple please" Juvia said while smiling.

"Same spot as them. And purple" Lucy said.

As mira done stamping their thighs, mira suddenly remembered their agreement.

"Now that you four are officially a member of the guild, we should proceed to our agreement." Mira smiled sweetly.

" What agreement are you talking about Mira? Would you mind telling me?" asked Makarov not knowing about the agreement the demon have with the girls.

" No, not at all master. In fact we want you to know that we are forming a team including Mira. We already agreed to this master and all we need to do is inform you about this matter, master. What can you say about this?" Wendy explained.

" Of coarse I would let you form a team." The old man said grinning happily.

"Yay, where finally a team" they squealed, jumping up and down.

"If where forming a team, then we should have a name that would fit perfectly into our group." Levy said.

" Oh, I know what about idyllic hearts." Mira suggested.

" We're fine by that." Lucy and the others agreed.

" Our team is now official, with our powers and intelligence combine, we will make a good team and might able to change the history as strongest team aside from team Natsu of coarse." Mira said happily while the others smiled happily.

"Master can you keep this as a secret, we want to reveal our selves when the time comes." The girls pleaded.

"I don't mind keeping this a secret but be sure to tell them when the time comes, okay." Master said.

"Thanks master, you're the best" they said as the hug the old man for the tenth time.

" we should go now, it's getting dark. And by the way Mira can you pick a job for us? We will just wait for you tomorrow outside the guild." Lucy said as she walk out of the guild.

" okay, we should meet tomorrow at 8. Okay" Mira saiad as she wave bye to them.

"okay, good bye now Mira, Master, see you tomorrow." They said as they headed to their new rented apartment.


	4. Chapter 4: grand magic games

(Thank you for the good reviews guys, and thank you for reading my first fan fiction story. I hope you like it. I don't own fairy tail )

_**Chapter 4: the grand magic games**_

Normal P.O.V.

The princesses along with Mira were taking many hard and difficult jobs that master requested them to do. They have joined the guild a month ago and it seemed that the guild except Erza didn't mind the absence of the beautiful bartender. The absence of the bartender made Erza curios, because every time Mira went to a certain job she usually does it with her siblings. But right now she's been acting weird like she was hiding something important. Erza didn't seemed to like the outgoing behavior of Mira, because when she tried to confront her, Mira would just smile at her and said nothing this action made Erza doubt.

Right now, the guild is being noisy and rowdy, well they were titled as the noisiest guild in fiore, so nothing unusual, they are not aware that Master Makarov has entered the hall. " LISTEN YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHNG BRATS, WE WIL BE ENTERING THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES THIS YEAR TO WIN 30 MIL * **COUGH * **FIRST PLACE" the master yelled, this made the guild more active and noisy. " AND THE ONES THAT WILL BE PARTICIPATING THE GAMES WILL BE NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, GAJEEL, AND ROMEO." The master continued. The guild members cheered more but were stop because of Romeo's sudden statement.

"Master if we will be participating the games it will be a great disadvantage for us since Jura will be participating and the Sabertooth should also not to be underestimated. Then should we let Laxus enter instead of me?" Romeo stated. " Don't worry, in this year's event we are allowed to enter at least two teams, and we are going to follow it." Master Makarov explained.

" If there will be two teams participating then who is the other team?" Gray asked.

" You will find out during the games. And Mira I want to discuss something important to you." The old man said as he walked to his office. They only sighed and went back to their usual activities.

* * *

Erza P.O.V

'If that's what you wish master then we will do our best to win that games' I thought as I approach Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Romeo. " Alright guys, since the games will be starting in 3 months, starting tomorrow we will train harder. Do I make my self clear?" I said as I give off my Deadly aura. "A-aye sir" they stutter. " Very well then, start packing now because we'll leave in 3 hours. You better not be late or else Punishment is occurred." I said as I drag them out of the guild.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

I saw Erza dragged the boys out of the guild. I guess the boys made the Titania mad or something. Well I should better be going now, master must be waiting. I ran to the master's office, to be greeted by master's happy grin. "Master what do you want to talked about" I asked.

" I want you to tell the other members of golden hearts to participate in the games. And your group will be leaving tomorrow for the training." Master said calmly. I smiled at him and said " sure why not." I said as I got out of the office but before I got out I heard master saying something about winning the 30 Million jewels.

I quickly went to Lucy and the others apartment, I knock the door and after a while Wendy opened the door. "Hi Wendy, may I come in?" I asked politely. " Of course Mira-san, your always welcome here." Wendy replied. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Their in my room, we were kind of playing games until you came" Wendy explained. "Ohm. Well I'm sorry I disturb you," I said as we reach Wendy's room. As I enter the room Lucy, juvia and levy greeted me. " Hello Lucy, levy, juvia." I greeted them back.

" Mira-san, what brings you here?" Lucy said as she place a tea in front of me.

" Well… master said we will be entering the grand magic games and he said that we will be leaving tomorrow for our training. What do you say?" I asked.

" Juvia thought that Natsu, Erza, gray, Gajeel, and Romeo are entering?" juvia asked.

" No, master decided that there would be two groups entering the event. So he asked us to do it since you four had returned." I said.

" I think master wants us to reveal ourselves to the guild as well as to the others." Levy said.

" Well, I guess we should start packing. I really don't mind revealing my self to them, since I already planned to do it anyway." Lucy said as she head out to her room. " I know but are you really ready to face them? I mean you might get hurt or something." I asked worriedly. " We already predicted that this would happen so you don't need to worry Mira and besides getting hurt and injured is occurred in a battle." Levy added. " You don't need to worry if we get injured because any kind of magic don't have any effect on us." Juvia said. " We were called the princess of the living creature for a reason. So we should just relax and wait for our upcoming victory." Wendy said. " Okay, better start packing. Meet me at the train station tomorrow okay." I said as I walked out of their house. " Okay we will bye Mira-san." They said.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

(After packing)

"Are you excited for the games?" I asked.

"Not really, I just want to see how they will react if they saw us." Levy said.

"Juvia think they will be surprised since we haven't communicate to them for 5 and a half years" juvia said.

" But don't you think it will be easier since we have already mastered all slaying magic." Wendy said.

"Wendy's right, but we should not underestimate Jura and Erza because I know that they won't hold back." Charle said while drinking her tea.

"You should train your hearts out since there will be four dragon slayers in the event and there will be a high possibility that you four might fight one of them." Charle warned us.

'Watch and learn, Natsu Dragneel' Lucy thought

'Watch and learn, Gray Fullbuster' juvia thought

'Watch and learn, Gajeel Redfox' Levy thought

'Watch and learn, Romeo Conbolt' Wendy thought.

' We will beat the crap out of you' they thought and then smirked.

* * *

A/n: I hope you like this. For the next chapter the boys will be meeting the girls so stay tuned. And I'm so sorry for my bad English and wrong grammars. Please forgive me if my story is boring, I'll work on it next time.


	5. Chapter 5: the meeting part 1

I don't own fairy tail (I'm very sorry if my story is bad. Don't worry there will be pairing in this story but we should wait because I don't want to ruin the organization of my story. I have already thought of the scenarios in the next chapters so just be patient.)

_**Chapter 5: the meeting part 1**_

The golden hearts have been training harder with great efforts than the other participant does. In the past 3 months of training, Mira learned new kind magic thanks to Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy's help. She can now perfect the ultimate time ark without much effort that even Ultear can't master.

Levy and Wendy mastering some new defensive and offensive spells while Juvia and Lucy trained some useful hand-to-hand combat with great speed that even the Titania's flight armor can't keep up. While training, their physical and mental skills have improved while there strength have increase drastically.

Today is their last day of training and they decided to spend the day with ease and relax and enjoy the peaceful scenery of their training site.

Levy P.O.V

'Wow, what a day. I feel so fresh and strong. I hope I can fight a worthy opponent.' I thought as I walk towards the hot spring. " Just wait and see Gajeel. You will experience the bitterness, you and the others made us feel." I said as a close my eyes enjoying the hot water into my sore body.

(Time skip: they arrived in Crocas at around 12 pm.)

Normal P.O.V

They arrived at Crocas, the flower blooming capital. The beauty of the city mesmerized them. The sweet scent of the flowers, the newly fresh picked out flowers, the clean surroundings, and the happy atmosphere that the people of the Crocas give to the tourists. They waited for the master to explain the rules. After awhile the Master Makarov arrived at their meeting place. " So you girls finally made it." The old man said calmly. The girls nodded and the master continued.

"Well, I guess I should explain to you the rules, first of all, all participants must be a member of the guild, which is precisely not our problem since you're an actual member. Second, we are to stay in your hotel before 12 am since in that time the event will start. And lastly, if you are not in your respective hotel in exactly 12 am then your team will be disqualified." Master Makarov said.

"If we have our respective hotel, then were are we staying?" asked levy. " You will be staying at the honeycomb. That's all you may go now. " The master said. " I hope you enjoy the festival" he continued and walks away.

"Okay, who wants to explore the city?" Lucy asked.

"Me" levy raised her hand.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Juvia three, juvia want to eat, Juvia's hungry." Juvia said.

" Mira-san, do you want to come with us?" Lucy asked.

" No, I'm going to the bar where all the fairy tail members currently staying at." Mira said, as she gave a sorry look.

" It's okay Mira-san we understand. Well see you later" Wendy said.

" Bye" they exchange their goodbyes and walk in different path.

Lucy's P.O.V

We went directly to the nearest restaurant and eat. After eating we stayed there for a while talking and laughing. After sometime we paid our bill and walked into the city. We strolled the city admiring the beauty of the nature while exploring we decided to split and meet in the hotel. Right now, I'm in a bookstore buying some romance novels after it I went to the cashier and paid the books. I walked out of the store a walk to the park.

The park is really peaceful; I couldn't get enough of this peacefulness. I sat there in silence reading my newly bought book. Half an hour later, it begun to rain, I was panicking since it's getting dark and it's raining heavily. I quickly ran into the hotel not noticing my bracelet fell.

Sting P.O.V

I was looking for my partner and best friend 'damn you Rogue, I will kick your ass if I find you.' I thought to my self. I have been looking for Rogue for two fucking hours and I haven't found a single fucking clue of where he is. I tried tracking his scent but I couldn't find his extract smell since there are a lot of people wondering in the city. Right now, I walk around until I smelled something, a faint scent of vanilla with a mixture of strawberries and lavender. I tried tracking down sweet fragrance and it was leading in the park. Each step I take makes the scent even stronger; I can't help but love the smell.

I keep on following the scent, completely forgetting about rogue, until I found myself heading in the park, I saw a blonde girl sitting in the bench reading a book. I was still standing not moving just staring at the blonde beauty, just looking at her made my whole world freeze. 'What's happening?... Why do are my cheeks burning?... what is this feeling in my chest?...' I thought to myself. I was about to approach her until it rain. ' Bad timing' I said to myself, while I was talking to myself, cursing about my clothes getting wet from the rain, I didn't notice that the blonde girl already left. I look up to talk to the blonde woman, but I saw nothing. I was about to go when I saw something shining. I took a closer look; it was a bracelet, a silver heart-shaped bracelet with a dragon figure in the center. 'I guess it fell off her wrist, that girl sure has a good taste.' I thought to myself. And walk to the hotel Sabertooth is staying. 'I will see you next, Blondie.' I said while walking ' I surely will.' I said smirking. I really don't know but there is a feeling inside me that tells me to find her and that I should make her love me. What the hell is going on? I don't even know that girl and now here I am thinking of marking her. What the hell. I should really sleep right now. I keep on thinking that I didn't notice that I arrived in the hotel. I enter the inn and went directly to my room to sleep." good night, blondie" I mumbled and fall asleep after.

In that same time a certain Blonde haired mage sneezed.

A/n: hey guys. How do you like so far? I'm sorry. I really suck in romance but don't worry I'll make it good next time. Okay.

For the next chapter, the boys will finally meet the girls. Why do they feel something in their chest? Lets find out next time


	6. Chapter 6: the meeting part 2 a

**Chapter 6: the meeting part 2 and wait, is this L-O-V-E?**

**_Time skip: 12 am. NORMAL P.O.V_**

They are now preparing for the games when the bell rang. That is the signal that the games are starting. All the participants are in their respective inn and ready for the games. After the bell rang, there was a big pumpkin man in the center of the city.

"Okay participants. Right now, we have 200 guilds that entered these years' games. And in order to reduce the participating teams, we will be having the preliminary rounds from 200 teams down to 6 teams. And you will be competing each other in the sky labyrinth until you reach the goal. The goal will be in the event ground damus flau. The first 6 teams that will arrive here will be participating in these years event. The games will start in 5 seconds," said the pumpkin man.

'5'

" Levy, you know what to do"

'4'

"Okay, just hold onto me"

'3'

"Guys, juvia foresee that the others are preparing'

'2'

"Don't worry juvia, this will only take twenty seconds to arrive in the event grounds without injuries"

'1'

"Now"

"Aahhhhhhhh"

"Kyaaaaa"

"Eeeepppp"

"Eeeeiiik"

20 seconds later, they arrived at the event grounds.

* * *

"Congratulations, you're the first team to reach here in the record time of 20 seconds. Wow. You made a newly world record." The pumpkin man commented.

" Yay" we jump in joy as we walked towards our room and waited for the others to arrive. One hour later, the other teams arrived. " Well, it's already time for announcing the participants. I can't wait." Wendy excitedly said. " Let's go" mira said while giggling from Wendy's actions.

The grand magic games has finally started and they hay been celebrating the games for the past 10 years. And every year many guilds enter for the chance of winning 30 million jewels and win the title of the strongest guild. But every year the winning guild is always Sabertooth while fairy tail is in second place.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

" The first team that rank in 6th place. Now let us call the Midnight Raider, Raven tail" I heard claps and boos. " The second team that rank 5th place in the preliminaries. The wings that sparkle n the dark. Blue Pegasus." I heard girls screaming, I sweat drop since I know whom exactly the participants in blue Pegasus. " The team that came in 4th place. Goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale." I heard loud cheers, I guess they are powerful. " The team that arrive in 3rd place. Let us call on the rowdy fairies. Fairy tail." I saw levy, juvia, and Wendy smirked, I even heard mira giggle. " The team came in second. Let us call on. The undefeated team, Sabertooth" I saw the shock look of the

Audience and Sabertooth members as well as the other teams. "

* * *

Rufus P.O.V

" Rufus, you're such a slow poke." I heard Orga said. " Second place. But in my memory there is nothing faster than us." I whined. " Don't worry. They are just fast, I bet their weak despite of being fast." Minerva said. " You should not underestimate our enemies" rogue said. Minerva only 'tched'.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

" What!? Just second place? Natsu asked. " If their second place….." gray said " then who came in first?" Gajeel continue. "Maybe it's Mermaid heel, " Erza concluded.

" No it's not them. My parfum said they didn't join since they are having an S-class trial. Men men" ichiya said. " Then who would it be?" Lyon asked joining the conversation. " I bet it's the quarto Cerberus" hibiki joked. " no, they didn't make it in the preliminary rounds" jura said calmly. " then who is it?" sherry said.

"You guys must be wondering who came first? Well don't worry, you guys will meet them. Let us all welcome. The Alluring fairies. Fairy tail B." " I can smell it again. The blonde is here, but where?... don't tell me….!" Sting thought.

Five seconds later, the girl's show up with a hood on except for mira. " Hi guys." Mira said while waving. " Mira? Who are they?" Erza asked. "Master, who are they and where is Laxus?" she asked the old man. " Girls, mind if you introduce yourself to everyone?" the old man asked ant the said girls nodded and took off their hood.

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat"

" Hello Erza. Did you already forget us?" They greeted the older mage. "L-Lucy? L-levy? Ju-juvia? We-Wendy" Erza stutter. " Yeah, it's us Erza. We're back." Lucy said smiling. The boys blushed seeing the Lucy smiling. " You came back." Erza said s she hug the girls tears flowing out of her big brown eyes. " Don't you ever leave, don't you dare. Or else I will find and hunt you down" " don't worry Erza. They won't. If ever they will then the two of us will find them." Mira reassure her while the others sweat drop.

* * *

STING P.O.V

We, I mean us boys just stare at them for a while; we were really mesmerized by their beauty. It's like there a goddess that fell here on earthland. I can even see a tint pink rogue's face. Wait tint pink… don't tell me he's blushing?!. I looked at rogue curiously, staring at his direction I saw a beautiful blue haired woman. 'So this girl got rogue interest in?' I smirked and continued eying the blonde beauty.

'Wait don't tell me, that blonde girl is Lucy heartifilla. The one I got interest in? No way will fell in love with a weak fairy, but what is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why are my cheeks burning? Why? What is this feeling? I-is this w-what t-they c-call LOVE?' I thought to my self-then smile.

* * *

ROGUE P.O.V

' What's the matter with me? What's this exotic smell? So good? The smell of flowers and ink are to good for me. What is this? Is that blue haired girl the reason I'm like this? What's happening why do I feel so hot? And why is my face burning '

* * *

NATSU P.O.V

'Lucy? Wow she have gotten prettier, she still looks young. I wonder if she has a boyf-. What the heck am I talking about? I mean why would I ask if she has a boyfriend or not. I would never date a weak and useless girl like her.' I thought as I stare at her.

* * *

Gray P.O.V

' Wow juvia? She's so fucking hot. Wonder if she still likes m-. What the heck am I thinking? It's probably because of flame brains stupidity rubbing in me. Why the heck would I like a creepy, stupid, overly obsessed girl like her.' I thought as I stare at her forgetting that I am half naked.

* * *

Gajeel P.O.V

' Shrimp huh.? Since when did I last saw her? Is it 5 or 6 years? Nahh. Like I would care. But seriously she grow tall and her chest…. It's even bigger then before. She really is beautifu-. What the fuck am I talking about? Beautiful? Her? No way in hell I would tell her that.' I thought looking at her from top to bottom while blushing.

* * *

Romeo P.O.V

' Wendy, just looking at her make my whole world freeze. Maybe I should ask her out. Wait what am I saying? Ask her out? You've got to be kidding me?' I thought as I stare at her.

* * *

A/n: what do you think? For the next chapter it will be the games. So wait for the next chapter . Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. Thank you again .


	7. Chapter 7: hide-and-seek

_**Thanks for the good reviews guys. Here it is, the 7**__**th**__** chapter of my story. Please enjoy reading. **___

_**Chapter 7: hide-and-seek**_

_**Eve P.O.V**_

'Wendy ehh. She's kinda cute. I wonder what kind of guy she likes. I should really ask her on a date. She seems so nice.' I thought to my self still staring at her in awe.

_**Lyon P.O.V**_

__'Juvia. She's so beautiful. I will make her love me, I will not lose to that gray bastard.' I looked at her while blushing.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"You all should wipe that drool in your mouth, it's so disgusting" Lucy said in disgust. The boys quickly wipe the drool out of their mouth while blushing. " Lucy my love, will you go out with me?" hibiki asked as he kneeled down and kissed the hand of Lucy with while giving a wink. Lucy on the other hand just rolled her eyes, then she heard a small growl but loud enough for her to hear with her sensitive hearing. As she hear the growl, she smirked since she knew were it came from, it came from the two male dragon slayers fuming in jealousy.

" Okay, since all the teams have gathered, let us all start the games." The commenter said. "Each team should send 1 participant for each games. Each team will receive a varying points according to their rankings during the games as well in battles." The pumpkin man said. " Now let us begin the first event in the first day of the grand magic games. And our first game will be hide-and-seek" The man said as the crowd roared in excitement.

" I'll go, the birds singing is quite lovely today." Rufus said as he made his way to the pumpkin man.

"Nullpuding, you go." Raven tail's Alexis said.

" I'll go" eve said. " Go eve go." The BP fan girls squeal.

" I'll go, this game has a lot of hiding and that is my specialty." Chelia said as she walks toward the center.

" I'll go. We must stay ahead from the first game," Romeo said. " Good luck, Romeo you better kick their ass." Natsu yelled.

"If he's going then, I must go too. Wish me luck guys." Wendy said as she made her way into the event grounds. " You don't need luck Wendy, because I know you can beat them." Lucy reassured her.

" Now that the participants have gathered here in the stadium. Let's explain the rules. You must defeat your enemy within the city for 1 hour. The participant with most points wins the game. So let get started."

" Let me hunt so weak fairies." Nullpuding said while laughing evilly. The participants have been roaming around the city looking for the opposing team. After a while Romeo and nullpuding meet and began to battle, but unfortunately for nullpuding, he is against into a wrong opponent. Right now. He was now lying unconscious on the ground, while Romeo continued to move forward. The hunt continued lamia and Pegasus was now battling each other. While the other two participants are nowhere to be found. Seconds later, Wendy appeared in front of Romeo.

"So you finally decided to show up. Huh?" asked Romeo while smirking. " And what is it to you? Afraid to lose to a girl you made fun of long time ago?" Wendy taunted. " Would I really let myself lose to a weak girl like you?" Romeo said. " Don't cry if I prove you wrong" Wendy snickered. " Let's see who's crying if I beat the hell out of you ugly, pathetic face" Romeo insulted Wendy, which angered the said maiden.

_**In fairy tail B's counter. **_

__"Juvia feels sorry for Romeo-kun." Juvia said. " Why is that so?" asked mira. " Mira, you surely don't know what she can do if you pissed her off like that. She almost destroyed the whole forest, if not for us to stop her." Levy said as she remember Wendy's sudden outburst. " She maybe sweet and innocent, but in the inside she is a true demon." Lucy said. " I can't wait to see what will happen to this two." Mira said.

_**Back to the game.**_

__While the two still talking to each other, Rufus made no time to wait as he suddenly attack the four mages. " This is it. I remember you all. _**Memory make: into a night of falling star"**_. Suddenly a large beam like shooting stars was sent directly to the four mages. " A direct hit. Rufus is now leading" the commenter said. As the smoke slowly disappeared there our three bodies lying in the ground. " Is that all what you've got?" Wendy asked smirking. " What is happening here? It is we clearly saw it. That attack should have knocked out everyone. But it seems like someone had dodge the attack." The commenter stated.

" I bet your disappointed." Wendy said as she walks towards Rufus. " I don't have time talking to a brat like you" Rufus said as he sent another attack to the blue haired girl, while Wendy on the other hand just keep on dodging his attacks. " Why aren't you fighting back?" asked Rufus. " Just wait and see." Wendy said and then disappeared. " Huh, where did she go?" Rufus looked around him and suddenly " sky dragon's ROAR" a hurricane blasted above Rufus, Rufus being surprised by the sudden attack didn't have the chance of defending himself and that attack made him unconscious.

With everyone lying in the ground unconscious and unable to battle except for Wendy. " Wow what a sudden turn up of event, with just on roar Rufus is already unconscious." The commenter said surprised by Rufus defeat.

_**Scores**_

Fairy Tail B- 10 points

Sabertooth – 8 points

Fairy Tail A- 6 points

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Blue Pegasus -2 points

Raven Tail- 0 points

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

"Whooo, that's fairy tail" master Makarov along with Master Mavis and the other guild members cheered. " Good job Wendy." the others and me hugged Wendy. " You really are strong Wendy" mira complimented her. While we were praising Wendy, I saw some Sabertooth members glaring at us. I glared back at them, when they saw me glaring back, they 'tch' and turned around looking at the injured Rufus. " Moving on, were are now in the battle parts. And the first match up for the first day is the battle between Lamia Scale's Jura Vs. Raven Tail's Alexis."

A/n: how was it? Do you like it? Sorry I suck at battles. But please review if you like . I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Wendy Vs Romeo

CHAPTER 8: WENDY VS. ROMEO

" Moving on, were are now in the battle parts. And the first match up for the first day is the battle between Lamia Scale's Jura Vs. Raven Tail's Alexis.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Jura went in to the center with Alexis. This will be a good match. The bell rang and finally the two opponents came face to face. I heard people screaming and cheering. I bet they know who would win. It's clear that jura guy, will win since he's a respected wizard saint while that Alexis guy is just as strong as Ichiya. I was really disappointed in the match since the fight finished in just 10 mins.

* * *

" The winner of our first match is Jura, now for the second match up, let us call eve of BP Vs. Orga of Sabertooth. Contestant please proceeds to the arena." The pumpkin man said.

'Eve eh, he's so cute.' I thought to my self. I was their battle, eve really did improve his magic, the last time I know it haven't really been polished, then right now he can block Orga's punch with his magic, incredible. But observing this Orga guy you can tell that his strong. Well, I hope I can fight him next time.

The fight was really amazing; eve was always in defense that Orga always blow a punch in him. Eve really need to improve his speed and skill next time. Orga seemed tired I bet it's because of the punches he gave. Looking at the fight you can tell that Orga overpowered eve in strength and power. After sometime eve was knocked out from using to much power from blocking Orga's blows.

* * *

" What an incredible fight. The winner of the second match of the first day is Orga of Sabertooth. And now for our third and finally match for the first day, Fairy Tail A Romeo Conbolt Vs. Fairy Tail B's Wendy Marvell."

" I know this day will turn out good" I heard Wendy say. " Well good luck to you Wendy. This fight is yours. Now go, and let the world know whose boss." Levy said and Wendy went to the arena. "Wendy and Romeo. It's like the story Romeo and Juliet. We are Juliet's parents and they are Romeo's family. In the story Romeo and Juliet loved each other and because of that they died. But in this moment it's a complete opposite. Juliet and Romeo hate each other. Juvia wonder what will happen next." Juvia said. "So your saying, if Wendy use her power at full potential, Romeo might end up dead?" mira asked. " Yes and no" juvia replied. " If Romeo won't taunt Wendy then it's safe. If

He say something insulting, then let's expect a knocked out or a severe injured Romeo or worst death. This is a fight between love and death. It all up to Wendy's decision. If she chooses love then Romeo is safe but still let's expects an injured person, and if she chooses death over love then that's not our problem anymore." I said. " Oh. Poor Romeo, I hope he knows who's he dealing with." Mira said.

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

The two participants went in the center of the arena. Once their ready the bell rang as the signal that the battle has start.

" Me vs. you, I wonder who will win?" Romeo said. " Comparing ehh. Why afraid to know the truth?" Wendy replied. "Afraid of losing to some girls like you? Not in my life." Romeo answered. " Let's see about that" Wendy snickered. " Enough chit chat and let's battle" Romeo yelled. "Excited are we" Wendy smirked and Romeo stood in his battle stance, while Wendy, on the other hand, stayed in the same position.

"Since you are dragon slayers, this flame will knock you out quickly. **Orange fire**" Romeo shouted. An orange stinky flame appeared and was thrown directly into Wendy's direction. Wendy smirked and a strong gust of wind was blown that Romeo's fire weaken and disappeared. " Did you know wind is stronger than flames?" asked Wendy. "Really, I never heard of that. This is going to be interesting. I'm all fired up." Romeo stated. " **Indigo flames**" indigo colored flames was shoot to Wendy. But in one swift action the flames disappeared. " You know, why don't you just give up? You can't hurt me with your element." Wendy said. " No I won't give, and giving up is not in my dictionary." Romeo stated. " I guess I will teach you what giving up truly means." Wendy sighed and breath in/ eat some air. " **Sky god dragon's heavenly ROAR**" Wendy shouted and a strong and powerful hurricane blast was sent direct to Romeo while Romeo on the other hand counter it with **rainbow fire**. Unfortunately to Romeo, Wendy's roar is much stronger than before and that kind of roar can't be block with some weak magic. They're attacked made an explosion; thick smoke is present in that very moment, the audience remained silent waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke disappeared, the audience was surprised to see an uninjured Wendy and an unconscious Romeo. Just looking at Wendy you can see that she didn't even used all her power, she didn't even sweat. Fairy tail A was now in alert mood except for Natsu, gray, and Gajeel. Looking at their faces Lucy along side with levy and juvia laughed at their opponent's faces. Even jura was shocked to see Wendy's confidence. Jura have known Wendy as shy and very polite, but seeing her now made jura smile, he smiles to the thought of Wendy joining the right guild.

* * *

"Woooooh. Fairy tail is surely an amazing guild despite of being a guild mate they still choose to battle each other." The commenter said.

" The winner of the third match is fairy tail B's Wendy Marvell." Claps and cheers can be heard; the ladies did become famous in just 1 day. "The last match of the first day has ended, let us now recall the events that happened today" pumpkin man said.

_**Scores**_

Fairy Tail B- 10 + 10 points

Sabertooth – 8 + 10 points

Fairy Tail A- 6 + 0 points

Lamia Scale – 4 + 10 points

Blue Pegasus -2 + 0 points

Raven Tail- 0 + 0 points

" Wow, Fairy Tail B is now two points ahead of Sabertooth. Will this result be continuing until the next ten days? So guys please stay tuned for the next couple of days." The pumpkin man said and on cue the audience went to the exits.

* * *

a/n: i don't own fairy tail. guys thank you for the positive reviews, but don't worry this story has many pairings not just StiCY, RoLe, WeVe(EveXWendy), LyUvia. there is also NaLu, GrUvia,GaLe,RoWen.


	9. Chapter 9: author's notes

Okay everybody, I want to know which pairings you like. I might as well change my story so please. I need your suggestions.

**A. pairings for lucy**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

**B. pairings for Juvia**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

**C. pairings for levy**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

**D. pairings for wendy**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

**E. pairings for erza**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

**F. pairings for mira**

Natsu

Sting

Gray

Rogue

Laxus

Loke

Hibiki

Lyon

Gajeel

Romeo

Freed

Eve

Jellal

I might consider your answers. I want your replies so I can continue my story.


	10. Chapter 10: singing competition

Chapter 9.5: Day 2. The Singing competition

The 1st day of the games ended. Now the fairies are partying in a bar near their inn. The guild was being noisy usual, much to the storeowner's disappointment. Master Makarov was drinking along with Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman always says manly things, and being evergreen she always hit him with her fan, freed always compliments Laxus in every move, and bixslow keeps Laxus accompany with his 'so called babies', Erza on the other hand ate her very sweet and delicious strawberry cake, while Gray and Natsu along side with Gajeel are now throwing creative, yet stupid insults, and after a while they started the brawl, and then everyone, including Laxus and Erza joined the fight. Well… this is fairy tail for you. The fight went on for a while but was stop by their little yet dangerous Master, who now boiling in madness for the damages his guild caused. " Cease this all of you, we are here to party for team B's victory, they haven't yet arrive and you guys already start fighting. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, you better behave or else you will face my severe yet punishment." The master said while the said boys are sweating heavily and hugging each other. "A-Aye sir." They said.

After they said that, a multiple claps was heard, they looked at the door and found them selves looking at the five gorgeous yet dangerous maidens. Just seeing the four beauties, the men in the guild quickly composed their selves and pretending nothing happened, while the other members just sweat dropped at the sudden change of events. "Hello master" the girls said as mira went into her sister. " Hello Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy." The girls hugged him in their arms while the old man is happily smirking just seeing the faces of the males. Right now the males thought the same thing… ' Damn so lucky, that perverted old man'. The girls slowly pull out from the hug, much to the old man's disappointment and the others happiness. "Master, did you saw me battle earlier? I won against a boy. And the points was all made by me." Wendy said proudly, she is very mature in the outside but sometimes she can be childish yet cute, and she can also be a true devil. " Yes, yes, I saw it all, I'm so proud of you Wendy, also you Lucy, Juvia, Levy. We should show them that Fairies are not just Beauty, but they also have strength." The old man said as the girls nod in agreement. " Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you to our very own beloved members who left five years ago but returned from their training. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy. The members who are part of a team, which can be compared to team Natsu. The newest team of fairy tail the golden hearts." Cheers can be heard in and out of the bar. The said girls looked at the guild members one by one until their gazed landed on their target, a guy with pink hair, a stripper, a metal head and a Natsu-look-alike boy. After that great introduction the girls went directly to mira, Erza, lissana, Cana, and evergreen. As they kept on chatting and talking about fashion, likes and dislikes, and boys stuff, they didn't notice that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Romeo kept on looking at them and this didn't went unnoticed by our very own match-maker. The party went on until the Lucy and the others decided to leave and have their beauty sleep.

* * *

On the next day (second day of the GMG)

**Normal P.O.V**

"Okay, we are now on the 2nd day of our tournament, and now let us start our games today. Okay teams, please choose you participants." the pumpkin man stated.

"I'll go, I have a good feeling about this" Lucy said as she step in the arena.

"This is LOVE, I must go if Lucy my rival will go" Sherri said as she stepped in the arena.

'So the blonde's going, this might be fun.' Minerva thought, "I'll go, seeing that were in second place." She said as she walks towards the arena.

"Flare you go" Alexis ordered flare while the latter moved towards the arena.

" If Lucy is going then I-" Natsu said but was cut off by Erza. " No, look at the participants its all girl, unless you're a gay" she said. " Of course not" Natsu defended himself. " Lissana you go, just looking at the participants I think you have the advantage." Erza stated. " If you say so," lissana said as she happily walked towards the arena.

" Okay now, since the participants have already gathered here, let me explain our game for today." The pumpkin man looked at the participant to see if their listening, an seeing them nodding he continued " the game today is called karaoke, the rules is just simple all you have to do is just sing a song and the judges will just rate your performance and the audience will vote who's their favorite.. In this game you need your self-confident to rock the mind of our audience and make our judges drool with you performance. And by the way, you can use your magic to make you performance beautiful that's all. NOW EVERYBODY LET START THE SHOW," the audience screamed in excitement while the participants blushed in embarrassment. Just the thought of screwing up in the stage where everybody can see and hear them sing made their confidence down, but in Lucy's point-of-view, she should not let nervousness take over her, she should face her opponent head on and this is not the time to feel weak. And now they are drawing,

* * *

Sequence of the game

First- flare

Second- Sherri

Third-Minerva

Fourth- jenny

Fifth- Lissana

Sixth-Lucy

"The first person that will sing will be flare of raven tail, let us all give our big round of applause " the commenter said as flare went in to the stage and started to sing.

* * *

**No one**

I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

You can be sure

That it will only get better

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking

They can say what they like

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be alright

And no one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down

And my heart is hurting

You will always be around

This I know for certain

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking

They can say what they like

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world

To find something like what we have

I know people will try, try to divide something so real

So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world

No one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

"Wow, that was a remarkable performance" the commenter said as the crowd clapped at flare then he continued " then the next contestant will be Sherri of lamia scale" Sherri prepared herself and went in the stage and started singing

* * *

**Girlfriend**

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

" You truly have a beautiful voice, Sherri. It's very remarkable and amazing." The commenter said. " Now the third person who will be singing is Minerva." As on cue, Minerva walked in to the stage with great confidence, she looked at the crowd then into the judges, and then she started singing.

* * *

**Born this way**

It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

As the song start, Minerva danced with the beat that surprised the Sabertooth members. They didn't thought Minerva can sing and dance. They usual see Minerva as scary, and don't have talent, but seeing her now they were truly amazed.

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are

She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe

So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far

Listen to me when I say

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice of truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M

I love my life, I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

"Wow, I'm speechless. I can't say anything but WOW," the commenter said. Minerva smirked and walked off the stage. " Now our fourth performer will be Jenny of Blue Pegasus." Jenny stepped in and waved a hand into the crowd and then she started singing…

* * *

**Who say's**

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whitin' out the the truth

It's like the work of art

That never get to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said?

Would you tell me who said that, yeah

Who said

At this time jenny asked the crowd to clap with the beat which was obeyed and done until the end of the song.

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

The crowd went wild, just seeing the first four performers was not yet enough they want more and the only ones left was Lissana and lucy. "Okay thank you jenny, that was a magnificent performance. And now let us call our fifth performer of the games, fairy tail A's Lissana. " The commenter said. "Good luck Lissana" Lucy said as Lissana smile and went into the stage. "Here goes nothing" Lissana mumbles and then sighed.

* * *

**The climb**

The crowd was still noisy, as the crowd slowly went down. Lissana slowly started the song.

I can almost see it

That dream I am dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying

"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

The crowd was silent from the beginning until the end. Everyone was touched from the performance lisanna made. She was truly Mira's sister; she doesn't only have a beauty but also has a great voice. " what an angelic voice. Thanks Lissana, now we are in the last performer, give it up for Fairy Tail's Lucy." The stadium become pitch dark, and the crowd started to panic. But then suddenly a music start and the audience become silent.

* * *

**What doesn't kill you**

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

**Different colors of blue, red, yellow, green, and white.**

**light was shine into lucy direction as she started singing.**

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

**Lucy looked at the crowd then into her team, into fairy tail, into the other teams, and lastly her gaze landed in to the judges.**

You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

**She began tapping her foot, then she dance with the song gracefully like a professional does.**

Chorus:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

**she searched for a pink haired boy the she point her finger to him**

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end

**The crowds went wild and started dancing with the rhythm including the members of Sabertooth, lamia scale, blue Pegasus, Raven tail and of course our very own fairy tail. The judges were really amazed by the voice lucy obtained. Its like her voice made everyone in peace. **

[Repeat chorus]

[Repeat bridge x2]

**lucy called her spirit silently and told them to make a big fireworks that would sprinkle glitters in the sky.**

I'm not alone

**A loud claps and shouts was heard after she sang. The rival teams just smile at her splendid performance…**

* * *

**i don't own fairy tail. and thanks for the reviews guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11: battle of the royals

Chapter 10: the battle of the royals

"Wow, that was a very, very, very beautiful, very remarkable and entertaining performance. Lucy, you totally rocked the whole stadium." The commenter said. "Lucy, of all the singers I heard singing today, you stand out the most. You are a very well talented mage. The fairies must be proud of you." Yajima said while smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled back and went back to where Lissana and the others stayed.

"That was-" gray was cut off by Natsu "awesome". That was all they could manage to say, that boys stared at the blonde beauty in awe. Lucy made a quick glimpse of Natsu and wink. Natsu notice this act and blushed. Lucy then waved her hand into the crowd and they started to scream more. They sure love our little fairy. It took a long time for the crowd to quiet and after sometime the match up begun. "Okay everyone lets wait for the results to come. And while waiting lets proceed to the battle session first" the pumpkin man said. " Now let us begin our match up for the second day and on the first competitors for the first match will be Rufus of Sabertooth vs., nulpuding of raven tail".

Normal pov

And now the battle part of the second day has finally begun. Different strategies and plan was made just to trounce their opponents in the game. Fist by fist, kick-by-kick, magic-by-magic, power-by-power, scream-by-scream, they did their best to knock out their opponent in a most extraordinary way to fill the crowds excitement. With the pride they have for their guild, and the battle cry they have. Made them more determined and strengthen their will of fight. And now Everybody's relaxing and enjoying the games while cheering the guild that they likely want to win but little did they know that something's gonna happen that would lead to complete chaos and destruction.

* * *

Lucy's pov.

'What's this feeling? It's like something's going to happen' I thought and I look at Wendy, juvia, and levy, it seems they feel it too. They look at me and I nod, telling them that I sense it too. Mira seems to notice our silent conversation and decided to ask. "What seems the problem Lucy, Wendy, juvia, levy?" she asked. " Nothing, its just… I feel like something's bad is going to happen…I can't really pinpoint the cause but it feels like we should be aware about it." I explained. " But it's weird because the presence is kinda familiar." Wendy said. " And it's very quick and it is now fast approaching into our direction " levy said. " and the worst is that, juvia can feel the great amount of power of this being have." Juvia said. There was a moment of silence.

"Hhhhhaaaa!" Carla gasped. "Carla? What's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly. "He's coming. He's coming. He's coming!" Carla said repeatedly. " Carla calm down. Who's coming? Who?" I asked curiously. _' Who's this guy? Carla have saying. What made her so scared?'_ I thought to my self. "-gia" "huh? What are you saying Carla?" levy asked worriedly. " Acnologia is coming" Carla exclaimed. " WHAT!" I shrieked. " W-we have to do something, we have to protect lu-chan!" levy said. " What? Why? " Mira asked confused of the situation they are now in. " you see, acnologia is here because he seek power and want to rule the dragon world. But the only way to do that is to marry a royal, and he choose Lucy among us 4. But Lucy doesn't like him because he is evil, she rejected his offer and now he's here to get her." juvia said. "So right now he wants to force me to marry him? Quite predictable" I smirked. " What do we do now!" Wendy asked. "Tell the judges to stop the game!" levy said. " No. It's too late already. His he-" juvia was cut by a loud terrifying roar.

"His here." I said.

* * *

Normal pov.

" **RAAAAAAAAWWWWWRR"** a loud terrifying roar boom the whole Crocus **(correct me if I'm wrong) **it made the town people looked at the sky in confusion. After awhile, the ground started to shake, water begun to shake as well, and in the sky, their appeared a black dragon with blue markings.

"Mira tell the judges to stop the games hurry!" Lucy demanded. "I'm on my way" mira replied. "Carla tell Erza and the others to evacuate the town people to a safer place." Lucy ordered. "Hai" "quick we don't have much time" levy yelled. Carla flew fast into erza's direction. Then they took out their gold/ platinum/ ruby/ crystal keys (Lucy** has gold, juvia has crystal, levy has ruby, and Wendy has platinum.)** in the same time and call forth a spirit.

"Gates of constellations. PEGASUS, INDUS, HYDRUS, I OPEN THEE."

3 gorgeous looking men appeared. The first one, is Pegasus – (he's appearance and personality is just like takashima in S.A or Special A), the second one is Indus- (he's appearance is like yahiro in Special A or S.A) the third is hydrus- (looks similar to usui in MAID-SAMA)

"Gates of Chinese zodiacs. TIGRESS, HARE, POOCH, I OPEN THEE."

Tigress- black haired lady with tiger ears and tail and has a cat-like eyes, wears an orange with black stripe dress that flows until the knees.

Hare- a white-haired lady with bunny ears and tail and wears a fluffy pink dress that reach above the knees.

Pooch-a man with dog-ears and wears a tuxedo and has a brown hair.

"Gates of kings, ARGUS, AEGEUS, CELEUS, I OPEN THEE"

3 muscular gorgeous young men appeared, the first one has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, the other one has green hair and purple eyes, and the last one has silver hair and emerald green eyes.

"Gates of god and goddess, MARS, ATHENA, ARES, I OPEN THEE" 2 good-looking men and 1 beautiful lady appeared. Mars- (he's looks is similar to krad in D.N Angel) Ares- (looks similar to Dark in D.N Angel) Athena- (looks like akira in S.A r Special A but has a long wavy hair that reach in her waist,)

" We want you all to help in evacuate the towns people in a safer place than this, and it would be more than enough if you guide them out of this place firmly." Lucy said in a calm voice. "And if you made it in time please prevent any mages in breaking in, in this fight. If you see mira, give her this." Levy gave Pegasus a royal bracelet. "This will help her in. she has an advantage in this fight. "Levy said smiling.

"Yes Lucy-sama, levy-sama, juvia-sama, Wendy-sama" the 12 spirits said then bowed.

"Good luck guys, stay safe," the princesses, said to their loyal spirits.

" Girl's its time to rock and roll " Lucy said they begun to cracked their knuckles and proceeds to the arena.

"Gate of the ram. Aries" Lucy said and in a poof, Aries appeared. "Cushion the chairs outside this arena." Lucy ordered and in a matter of seconds the floor, stairs and chairs where covered by a thick, soft, pink and fluffy wool.

With a strong gasp of wind multiple mages where thrown out of the arena and into the cushion made of wool. "Levy, juvia, Wendy. You know what to do!" Lucy said and they begun to chant a barrier so no civilian would get injured and no mages to interrupt the fight.

A strong rune barrier are formed then followed by an equally strong invincible wind barrier, then followed by a crystal-like clear water barrier, and finally an invulnerable see through celestial barrier in just seconds.

* * *

Outside the barrier. Normal pov.

"Stay where you are, and don't interrupt this fight" Lucy's voice could be heard in the stadium and in the vision lacrima there stood four ladies in the arena.

"Hey! What are you four doing?" gray yelled and run towards the arena but was stopped by the runes. And words suddenly appeared. **' **

**YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE ROYALS'**

" Drop this barrier now! Or you will be killed" this time Natsu yelled.

"Hey mask guy! You can erase magic right? Remove this barrier now!" gray said to Rufus. Rufus sighed since he wanted to fight a dragon he would do anything to join in even if it is to help a pesky little fairy.

" I…. I can't"

Erza sighed and walked towards the barrier, she touches it with one hand and tried to break it but then again the runes appeared. "Runes." Erza kept on thinking then suddenly an idea appeared. " Natsu, call freed." Erza ordered. " Why?" he whined. " NOW!" Erza said in a serious tone and Natsu run to find freed. After sometime Natsu appeared with the thunder tribe.

" Freed can you remove this runes?" Erza asked.

"Runes? Sure." Freed made his way toward the runes and tried to read the runes. He tried to rewrite the runes but failed miserably. Then something caught his attention.

"Freed! Are you done yet?" Erza boomed. She can't stay calm. The enemy this time is much more stronger than the others. She's been shaking inside. Not knowing what to do.

"No, I can't" freed said calmly.

" Whatttt? Why?" Natsu exclaimed. " This rune should be easier for you since it's your magic" Laxus said walking towards freed.

"This is no ordinary runes…this is more of an advance yet ancient spell. A spell that ordinary script mages nor rune mages can't succeed without killing its caster. This spell can only be used by a royal bloods"

"So in other words, you can't cancel this barrier with your own magic?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, only royals can deactivate this kind of magic."

" By royals. You mean … king, queen, and princess?" jura asked curiously.

"S-so y-you mean Lucy, levy, Wendy, and juvia are a p-p-princess?" Erza shuttered.

With this said the mages who where banging the runes stopped, and looked at master Makarov. Feeling them glares at him he, looked everywhere but not in their eyes.

" Master, do you know about this?" Erza asked in a calm but serious tone. Master Makarov look at the lacrima vision, then to Erza. He could feel the aura Erza is showing. He was about to answer but was cut of by someone

"You are correct Erza. They are a princess" mira said walking out of the shadow. "So you also know about this mira?" Erza asked pointing a deadly sword into Mira's throat. "Yes, of course" Mira said while smiling. " H-how did they become one?" gray asked. " In those 5 years since they departed, they met a dragon a-" "DRAGON!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted but were silent by Erza and Mira's deadly glare.

"And by chance, the dragon knows about Lucy's mother. They said Lucy's mother was the queen of the mythical world. Layla-san have predicted that this will happen that's why juvia, levy, Wendy and Lucy was asked to be the next ruler of the mythical beings." Mira explained.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Sorry for making you wait… my schedule is quite hectic and school is making me do all the homework and projects. And it's killing me :*

Thank you for the reviews guys I really need it. I might not be updating for a while since I'm having a writer's block. But don't worry I'll try updating soon. And yes. I noticed my mistakes in my chapter lining. Hhehehehe. I must have accidentally pressed it. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: truth and girl's irritation

Chapter 11: the truth and the girl's irritation

Previously:

"And by chance, the dragon knows about Lucy's mother. They said Lucy's mother was the queen of the mythical world. Layla-san have predicted that this will happen that's why juvia, levy, Wendy and Lucy was asked to be the next ruler of the mythical beings." Mira explained.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHH"

(Line break)

(Inside the barrier) normal P.O.V

" Explain yourself. Acnologia!" Lucy bellowed, angrily at acnologia for ruining the games. How on earth will she able to beat Dragneel if acnologia ruined everything. Sensing the thickness of the air- more like magical aura- surrounding her, she looked around to see levy, Wendy, and juvia in each of her side, and then together they walk near him.

Their facing acnologia, the thought of it didn't scare them at all, since they're already used of having dragons by their side all the time and acnologia is no exemption. With their even breathing, they stand tall with their head held up high, just as how Icy (a dragon whose element is ice with a un-destroyable pride) taught them; together they show neither fear nor weakness. If you where to observe them from afar, you could see the confident aura surrounding their presence with each step they took.

People from their guild and other acquaintance guild knows that they aren't the same girls they have known and love. They can clearly see that the girls have grown, not just in physical appearance but also in magic. Although the still miss their on going, bubbly and cheerful behavior. But they didn't mind the changes, there more than happy enough that the girls are alive and back. Being away from the four for almost 6 years made them sad and in the same time guilty. After all, it was half of their fault that the girls got rejected. If only they knew how dense and prideful guys could be, then they could possibly prevent the girls from leaving and crying.

" Raising your voice to your king? You should learn your place, trash! Cause I, acnologia the black dragon of apocalypse, is more superior to the rest of you " acnologia growled loudly that made everyone outside the arena flinch except for the four. " You call yourself superior, when you're no more than just a dragon slayer, yourself" levy hollered catching acnologia attention. Levy knows acnologia's true identity. Well… who wouldn't.. If your living in a different world, it's more appropriate to know the every information of every dragon existed. Especially if you're a peculiar bookworm. " In fact, you, yourself need to learn where you stand, for this trash that your addressing to is _your_ princesses." Juvia said mockingly. Juvia is not a type of person to boast about them being a princess, but she can't help but mock him and surely… it worked. " You dare compare me with those insects you called dragon slayer! Do not forget that I overpowered those 4 pests even with your guild's magical power combined! You loss to me once and if needed, I could repeat the history again" acnologia hissed, comparing him to the other dragon slayers made his blood boil. It's clearly obvious that he is stronger than those insects. " Cocky much. Neehh…. Bragging over things. You must be very proud. Do not forget that I was part of those 4 people you called pests. You may be able to destroy a country, but defeating us alone would take thousand of years to succeed" Wendy snarled. Insulting Wendy was bad enough but making her remember the failure of defeating him would definitely turn into chaos. Wendy maybe the calmest person next to mira, but when her patience turns into 180 degrees downward, you might say that you shouldn't have been born.

[Line break]

/outside the barrier/normal P.O.V

" So this Wendy, juvia, levy, and Lucy you are talking about, are they blood-related? Like sisters or cousins or what-not?" Minerva asked catching everyone off guard. Sabertooth knows that Minerva was never the type to ask or cared about everything, all she thinks is being number 1 in whole fiore, which makes her teammate looked at her weirdly.

" I can't reveal that information but I'll tell you this, they're the only ones from all the people living in earth land, that were chosen as the rulers, by the mythical being. And layla-sama being their, present ruler at that very moment, agreed to their request since she knew that those girls could change everything that the past leaders failed to do. Unfortunately, the girl's proficiency and expertise in their magic is not enough to destroy the all the believers of the dark mage zeref or even zeref it self. " Carla explained.

"Wait! T-then why is A-a-acnologia here?" milliana asked quivering from fear. Just looking at acnologia drained her blood; she can even remember the conversations of every elder about acnologia_**. " Acnologia? Wasn't that the dragon who destroyed a country or two?" or " acnologia! I heard he assaulted fairy tail on an island!" "Really!?" "Yeah, and from what I've heard, all the strongest and most destructive members are there!" "Whoa. Even the strongest can't lay their fingers at him!"**_

" I expected that you would be asking that " Carla sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes, " Acnologia, is one of zeref's strongest demon created in his dark book. But right now, he didn't come here by zeref's command. He came here for the sake of mating – or should I say in human understanding- marrying Lucy." Carla smiled remembering how Lucy rejected acnologia's offer.

(line break)

Flashback:

_**Three years ago**_

_**It all started in a quiet afternoon that day. Everyone was having a day off for the first time in those two years of training. So they decided to camp near the falls (chapter 2) and wait till night falls to gaze at the stars. Everyone was so happy and excited that when you look at them you can't help but feel happy. But every happiness has its endings, right after, when they saw acnologia flying above them. Horror was what they felt at the very second acnologia came to their sight. Because of the sudden intrusion, they weren't able to think straight. Facing acnologia was the least thing they wanted to do at the very moment. Although they manage to learn dragon slaying magic and gain new spirits, it was still not powerful enough to defeat a dragon that baths on the blood of countless dragons.**_

"_**The dragon of apocalypse, acnologia!" Lucy said as they gaze at the dragon with pure fear and terror. No one has predict that acnologia would appear, even Carla. **_

"_**W-what is he doing here?!" juvia asked herself. It was clearly obvious that the five female (including Carla) was petrified. Seeing the terrified look that the girls gave him, he laughed. He watch with pleasure as the girls panicked mentally.**_

"_**So the rumored maidens were true, after all? The ones they say would save the future from evil darkness. The ones who would rule the kingdom of dragons. The very ones that are destined to bring light to the people who worship the black mage and the same ones that would drive away the creatures of the black book, even for the mightiest and the most vicious dragon king." Acnologia assumed as he gazes at them one-by-one, consuming every expression they manage to show.**_

"_**What do you mean by destined?" levy uttered. Clearly surprised about acnologia's sudden intrusion, and even more surprised that she was able to speak without even shattering. However acnologia remained silent. Somehow she was confused about the destined, save the future, black book and what- not. They weren't informed about this. Sensing levy's confusion over the matter, Wendy tried to ask again hoping that they would be given an appropriate answer.**_

" _**So they didn't notify you about it? Oh well, never mind" acnologia shrug as a magic circle appeared in front of him. The girls took their battle stance and waited for an in coming attack but it didn't come. Instead they saw a young man in ages 19 to 21. The man has the spikiest and deepest dark blue hair that reflects the darkness of the night. His eyes were red that mirror the color of blood. He's body is quite built and very toned, that you can see the muscles even if he's wearing a shirt. He wore a tight - fitting black shirt and a loose gray pants held up by a brown belt and tucked inside a black boots. Finishing his clothes with a long dark blue open coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms.**_

" _**Surprise?" he smirked but frown when he saw the unsatisfied looks from the girls. Lucy and the others know the fact that every dragon has their own human form, and heck they even have their own form. "You know, we're not dumb like the other dragon slayers out there. Heck you should even know that we're smart enough to figure that out. And you claim your self as the dragon king! Sheesh boys this days" Carla muttered, clearly annoyed that acnologia ignored levy and Wendy's question.**_

"_**You said something, neko?" acnologia asked irritably.**_

"_**Nothing, anyways, why are you here?" Carla asked. Surprisingly she forgot all the fear she felt when acnologia was still in his dragon form. She must have be comfortable talking to a dragon in human form, but that didn't mean that all her fear toward acnologia vanished.**_

"_**Just checking out the rumored princesses" acnologia replied eyeing Lucy from head-to-toe, which didn't go unnoticed by her. " Then are you done checking us out- or should I say- me out?" Lucy looked at acnologia sternly, displeased on how acnologia stare at her.**_

"_**You sure have sharp eyes, **__**princess**__**" acnologia smirked as he walked towards their direction. " Nope, not at all, anyways why are you here?" Lucy asked. "Like I said before, I'm here to visit you all" acnologia shrugged as he sat at a nearest rock. " And you really think that we would believe that fib?" juvia asked crossing her arms.**_

"_**Oh well, if you insist" acnologia stood up from his position and walked slowly into Lucy's direction. " I fell in love with you, this may be what you humans call love at fist sight" acnologia stop in front of Lucy, touching her chin making her look at him in the eyes. " I never felt this way to anyone before. So I permit you to serve me as my wife" acnologia lean a bit closer to kiss her lips but Lucy kneeled him to where the sun don't shine. " Ouch" levy said as she look at acnologia, who is groaning and moaning while rolling on the ground, in pity. " I believe you've completely misread the situation," Lucy said calmly. " As far as I have remembered, I didn't agreed to be your nor everyone's woman. I appreciate your consent of choosing me as your bride-to-be, but I would beg to differ of me marrying you. For I don't want to be engage to a 400 years old man like you. I don't mean that you are an aged man, what I'm saying is that I'm to young to be wed." she gave acnologia a cold yet warm look and walked away to acnologia together with juvia, levy, Wendy, and Carla.**_

" _**Lu-chan, are you all right?" levy asked. Worry was evident in her voice and a Lucy just hummed in return. "Lucy" acnologia called making Lucy stop in her tracks. " I knew that this would happen, but don't worry, this won't be our last meeting. However, the next time we meet each other prepare for your punishment." Acnologia stood up, and in millisecond he disappear.**_

" _**Wow, that was one heck of a threat" Wendy said gaining everyone's attention. "Yeah, but next time, we need to be careful. Acnologia's no pushover, if we engage into a fight there's a 10% probability that we would win with our current power." Levy said. "Yeah, but what Juvia's worried about is Lucy's safety." Juvia said as she takes a glance to look. " Don't worry juvia, I know I will be safe" Lucy said while adding 'for now' in her mind.**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Ehhhhhhh."

Before Carla could say anything, a man with dirty blond hair interrupted her; he has mesmerizing light brown eyes and has amazingly good looks. " My apologies for interrupting you Carla-san, but May I speak with this beautiful maiden named mirajane?" he speaks with formality while kneeling in front of mira and kissing her hand in process.

If you look around closely, you could see that the girls including Erza, Kagura, and surprisingly Minerva blushed you can even see hearts in their eyes. However, boys on the other hand, look like they could kill someone, especially elfman. Well… who wouldn't? You should be manly enough to defeat elfman before asking or even holding his sister's hand.

" Hey mira! Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Cana asked pointing at the man beside her. "You know, you shouldn't keep a handsome man like him for yourself, it's such a waste if you don't share him with us" she pouted, eyeing the man closely like he's her prey. The said guy looked at Cana, then stood up and greets her, but before he can say anything someone interrupted him. "Pardon us for his rudeness my lady, his name is Pegasus, we were tasked to give this" he took out a gold bracelet with an ornament of a dragon's tail that circle the bracelet. " To mirajane-sama, my name's Indus, and he" he pointed at his other companion, who has a blond hair and has dazzling emerald green eyes "is hydras. By the way, may I ask what is the name of this maiden I am speaking too? If you want I would accompany you in your times of distress" he kneeled in front of Cana giving her a bouquet of roses which she happily accept much to other girls annoyance. " Indus? I'm Cana, nice to meet you. I wouldn't mind if you accompany me in drinking" Cana smiled. " Cana. Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous lady like you, I could join you in your drinking expeditions any time you want " he winked which made the girls blushed again.

" You know, I like them better than the boys in our guild" jenny said out of nowhere making all the girls nod in agreement and earning a 'hey' from the boys. " They even know how to please us, unlike those idiots over there. Not even one of them knows the meaning of manners and all" evergreen commented much to elfman's annoyance. "Agreed, all they know is how to start a useless fights. Not even half of them are responsible." Minerva said surprising everyone. " True, Boys in our guild are very noisy, stubborn and very selfish, and they can be prideful at times and they tend to act normally fine when things got out of hand." chelia alleged. " At least they have their own limitations, unlike in your guild, we have the worsts. We once have playboy (loke), but we still have a shameless exhibitionist (gray), perverted senior citizens (6th master Makarov, 4th master Macao, 4th master's adviser wakaba), hot-headed idiots (Natsu and Gajeel,), narcissists (Laxus), unreasonable brawler (elfman) and so on (well you know the rest ). Their so many that I can't even count." Lisanna listed. " I don't even know how I can still be sane, when most of the guys in or guild are mostly crazy, idiotic, dense, ill-mannered, and boorish."

" Indeed, you should visit our guild sometimes and you will see what we meant. Even I have the hard time disciplining them, because everywhere they go, the always cause havoc" Erza concluded, shaking her head in process. " Really, it must be hard in your part, especially if your baby-sitting people like them" ariana said pointing into Gajeel and the others direction.

" Hey! Don't go pointing at us!" Gajeel yelled making the all the girls look at him. " Here…" pushing Natsu so he can be in the front " you blame him. After all his stupidity is greater than us." The guys agreed in Gajeel statement while the others (Sabertooth, lamia, and Pegasus) laughed. " WHAT DID YA SAY, METALFREAK!?" Natsu bellowed. " Are you deaf or what? Salamander? And here I thought you have a good hearing, oh maybe you don't understand what I'm saying" Gajeel mocked Natsu. "Hehehehe. Good one there Gajeel." Gray laughed as he and Gajeel high fived. " That's it! Your gonna pay for that, you useless tin can" Natsu throw a fiery punch towards Gajeel but Gajeel was able to dodge it in time and the punch collided into elfman's face, "MAN. Fighting is manly!" elfman exclaimed as he join Gajeel and natsu's fight. " Let me join." Gray said as he strip off his clothes and join the brawl. " So childish" Lyon muttered then suddenly gray punched his face. "Now you've gone and done it" Lyon said " prepare to die in my hands gray" he stripped off his clothes and again joins into the brawl. " Bunch of idiots." Sting said, while rogue nod in agreement then suddenly two chairs was flying into their direction. " YOU WANT TO DIE! HUH" sting said as he jumps into the fight with rogue right behind him then punching a random person. After a while, almost all the boys are fighting and the only ones left is Laxus, Rufus, Jura, master Makarov, master Bob, happy, lector, frosh, lily and the girls.

" I told you so" Erza sighed while Minerva 'tsk' and muttered a soft 'idiots'. And suddenly two very large stone was thrown into Erza and Minerva's direction making a loud noise and a many collective gasp from the girls. While the boys are still busy fighting, the noticed the sudden tension and menacing aura in the air.

(Line break)

Here you go. The 11th chapter of the story. I'm so sorry that it took a whole month for me to finish this chapter. I've been doing my best to write finish this chapter quickly. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to ask me. And thank you for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Thank you again.

for the next chapter, is all about the boys reaction and acnologia's downfall


End file.
